1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a makeup composition and method for treating skin, and more particularly, to an improved pigmented makeup cosmetic composition which, when applied topically to exposed human skin, provides effective protection from the sun, moisturizes and revitalizes the skin as well as provides an attractive pigment thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aging, environmental conditions, such as heating and air conditioning, exposure to the sun and environmental pollution exert negative effects on human skin and result in wrinkles, sagging, loss of elasticity and firmness, dryness, changes in complexion and other cosmetically undesirable effects. A number of skin cream compositions exist that contain ingredients to counteract some of the effects of stress on the skin.
Sunscreens provide protection from sun-induced skin damage that accelerates skin aging. A number of patents relate generally to anti-aging cosmetic compositions that include a broad range of ingredients including for example, free radical activity retarding compounds, titanium dioxide as sunscreen, antioxidants, emulsifiers, thickeners and colorants (U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,109) or plant and yeast extracts, vitamin E or C for elasticity, silicone for firmness and sunscreens (U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,105) or skin cream compositions containing serum protein complex with hydrolyzed animal protein, protein-amino-acid-vitamin-nucleotide complex, dimethylsilanoyl hyaluronate complex and small micellar complexes containing various ingredients, such as for example panthenol (U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,331). Many cosmetic compositions and skin protective compositions contain titanium dioxide, alone, mixed with or treated with a silicone compound (U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,445) or titanium dioxide coated with or mixed with mica and or silicone (U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,508) or microfine particles of titanium oxide (U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,390 and 5,250,289).
However, sunscreens and other anti-aging agents are not effective in revitalizing skin that has already been damaged by sun, aging or other factors. Cosmetic compositions that counteract the effects of natural aging on the skin do not retard the effects of sunlight and do not conceal damage that has already occurred to the skin due to the natural aging process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,161 to Bowser, et al. discloses a therapeutic composition for alleviating or preventing sun-induced desquamation, which includes as an active ingredient a C.sub.3 to C.sub.30 2-hydroxyalkanoic acid or ester thereof together with an organic sunscreen active ingredient.
Cosmetic compositions that contain ingredients for moisturizing and/or re-hydrating and soothing the skin are plentiful. U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,853 to Chausee discloses a panthenyl moisturizer and an emollient in a non-occlusive base composition to provide enhanced conditioning and protection against dryness. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,762 to Yarosh discloses the use of lipid encapsulated protein, such as DNA repair enzymes, to condition skin. Bertim (U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,624) discloses a cosmetic composition containing as active moisturizing agent a liposome encapsulated mineral water associated with precursors of a sulfurate glucosaminoglycans.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single cosmetic makeup product that is effective in retarding the aging effects of sunlight, retarding the natural effects of aging on the skin, such as drying and loss of elasticity and improving the appearance of damaged skin by removing dead skin, i.e. revitalizing skin, moisturizing/re-hydrating and tightening and firming skin, while also providing an attractive coloration to improve the complexion of the skin.